


Sudden Impact

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, but two sentences in i changed my mind, i tried to write something happy, pairings are not main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know what to say. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. He could barely breath, barely think. Everything hurt, but he felt numb at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was really hard to write, and I actually based Rei's emotions off of my own from a very similar experience.

When Rei woke up that morning, he had no idea the day would turn out like this. It started out normal: he rode the train to school and went to class like any normal day. He didn’t know anything was wrong until the teacher walked in with a strained expression on his face. He asked the class to sit down before he made the startling announcement.

“There’s been an accident. Matsuoka Gou was struck by a vehicle on her way home from club activities last night. She was killed on impact. Classes have been suspended for the next three days. Counseling will be provided for any student who needs it.” Rei could feel his heart break with every word the teacher said. He heard a soft cry behind him and turned to see Nagisa with tears streaming down his face.

“Gou-chan… is gone?” Nagisa’s voice shook as he spoke. “But we just saw her at practice last night. She can’t be gone. Rei-chan we just saw her last night! She can’t be dead!” Nagisa’s voice rose to a shout.

Rei stood up and pulled Nagisa into a hug as the blond sobbed into his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. He could barely breath, barely think. Everything hurt, but he felt numb at the same time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity listening to Nagisa’s muffled sobs, he pulled back. “Nagisa-kun… We need to call Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai. They might not know yet.” He whispered.

Nagisa nodded, tears still falling. “C-could you do it, Rei-chan? I don’t think I can…” He trailed off as another sob escaped his lips.

Rei nodded. “Of course.” And so he did. It was the hardest phone call he had ever made. He barely made it through one sentence before his tears finally started falling, and after he had finished talking to Makoto, who had assured him he would inform Haru, Rei dropped to the floor and cried, arms once again around Nagisa, finding some sort of comfort in his boyfriend’s presence.

Finally, when he didn’t think he could cry anymore, he picked himself up and led Nagisa out of the classroom. After making sure Nagisa got home safely, Rei went back to the train station and rode the familiar route to Samezuka. He knew it was likely that Momotaro didn’t know of his girlfriend’s death yet, and he thought it would be better to find out from a friend. So for the second time that day, Rei informed a friend that Gou was dead.

He stayed at Samezuka for several hours trying to comfort the younger boy whose world had just been destroyed before finally handing Momo off to Nitori, hoping the captain would be able to take better care of his teammate.

 It was already dark when he returned to Nagisa’s house, and the blond was already asleep by then, closed eyes still puffy, the tear tracks on his cheeks still visible.

Rei called his parents to let them know he would be staying with Nagisa that night, crawling into the twin sized bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He tucked his face into Nagisa’s messy hair, somehow managing not to wake up the smaller boy.

He went to sleep praying that the day had just been a dream.


End file.
